1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a saw, more particularly to a saw having a saw blade that can be easily removed.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional saw which includes a handle member 2 and a saw blade 1 having a top edge 13 and a teethed bottom edge. The handle member 2 confines a blade receiving space and has a retaining rod 21 and a top flange 22 in the blade receiving space. The retaining rod 21 is spaced from the top flange 22. The handle member 2 further has a threaded hole 25 anteriorly of the retaining rod 21. The handle member 2 is formed with an insert slit 23 which extends from a front side of the handle member 2 to a bottom side of the handle member 2. The saw blade 1 has a rear end portion formed with a rearwardly extending and downwardly curving hooked extension 11, and a locking hole 14 disposed anteriorly of the hooked extension 11. The rear end portion of the saw blade 1 is inserted into the blade receiving space of the handle member 2 via the insert slit 23. The hooked extension 11 extends between the retaining rod 21 and the top flange 22 for hooking on the retaining rod 21, and the top edge 13 of the saw blade 1 abuts against the top flange 22 of the handle member 2, thereby retaining the rear end portion of the saw blade 1 between the retaining rod 21 and the top flange 22. A locking bolt 20 extends through the locking hole 14 and engages the threaded hole 25 of the handle member 2 to lock the saw blade 1 to the handle member 2.
When the saw blade 1 is to be detached from the handle member 2 for replacement with a new one, the locking bolt 20 is operated with the use of a tool, such as a screw driver, for disengaging from the threaded hole 25 and for removal from the locking hole 14, thereby permitting removal of the saw blade 1 from the handle member 2.
Although the above-described conventional saw permits removal of the saw blade 1 for replacement, operation of the locking bolt 20 with the use of a tool during removal of the saw blade 1 from the handle member 2 is necessary.